Pekerjaan rumah
by Okita Shinn
Summary: Scheherazade bertamu ke rumah Naruto, ia ingin mengerjakan sesuatu serta mempraktekkan sesuatu bersama Naruto, dan di akhiri dengan Gadis itu yang menginap di rumah Naruto. Warning: OOC, AU, Typo Full smut, PWP, Legal Loli, Short Fict.


Scheherazade sebuah nama yang terus terngian di kepala Naruto, nama tersebut mengingatkannya pada sosok ratu persia dan penulis buku seribu satu malam. Tetapi yang ada di hadapannya ada seorang wanita bertubuh kecil dengan rambut pirang serta kulit putih bak seperti porselen, wajah Naruto merona sesaat setelah ia menatap papan rata milik gadis itu.

"Ada apa?" Tatapan datarnya membuat Naruto tersenyum kikuk.

"Ti-tidak. A-aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu."

"Memikirkan apa?"

"Sesuatu yang tak penting."

Gadis pirang itu kembali menyeruput teh hangatnya, menanggapi pertakaan Naruto. "Teh buatanmu enak Naruto." Gadis itu memuji teh buatan Naruto, ia saat ini berada di apartemen pemuda tersebut, ada beberapa tugas sekolah yang membuatnya harus ke rumah Naruto.

Ngomong-ngomong, Naruto dan Scheherazade adalah teman sekelas, mereka bersekolah bersama di Konoha High School. Keduanya selalu berada di satu kelas yang sama, dan itu membuat Naruto akrab dengan gadis Kuudere itu.

"Hey, Sa-chan. Ada alasan lain kenapa kau kemari?"

Gadis pirang itu terlihat berpikir, ia meletakkan pena miliknya di atas meja. "Aku ingin mencoba sesuatu yang ada di buku Biologi." Naruto memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti apa maksud dari Scheherazade. "Biologi."

"Biologi?"

Gadis itu mengangguk, dia kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, dan merangkak menuju Naruto. Dia mendorong Naruto hingga terjungkal kebelakang, Scheherazade kembali merangkak di atas tubuh Naruto, wajahnya yang datar tak bisa di baca sama sekali oleh Naruto. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Gadis itu masih diam, ia mundur beberapa jengkal, lalu membuka resleting celana panjang Naruto. Membebaskan sebuah tiang dari sangkarnya, rona merah sedikit menyelimuti kedua pipi imutnya. Loli berumur delapan belas tahun itu memegang penis berurat milik Naruto, ia sedikit terkejut saat menyentuhnya.

Naruto menahan rasa geli sesaat setelah penisnya disentuh Scheherazade. "A-ap-ahhh..." Naruto mendesah saat gadis pirang itu mulai mengurut benda berurat itu. "Ti-tidak! I-itu geli!"

Scheherazade tak menggubris perkataan Naruto, ia masih ingin bermain dengan benda tersebut, kali ini mulutnya terbuka dan mencoba untuk memasukkan benda itu ke dalam mulutnya, sang Loli memasukkan hampir setengah benda tersebut ke dalam mulutnya, tapi ia tak menyerah begitu saja. Scheherazade pun menjulurkan lidahnya, lalu mulai menjilati penis Naruto seolah benda tersebut adalah permen, sesekali ia mengelusnya menggunakan pipi putihnya.

Naruto meremas karpet setelah ia merasakan sebuah benda lunak yang mulai membasahi penisnya. Jujur saja, ia menikmati servis yang diberikan oleh Loli tersebut. Wajahnya merona, kedua matanya pun terpejam menikmati setiap jilatan yang diberikan gadis pirang itu.

Tapi ia dibuat terkejut saat selakangan milim Scheherazade berada di atas wajahnya, ia bisa melihat lipatan berwarna merah muda di sana. Sejurus kemudian, jarinya mulai memasuki liang senggama milik gadis itu, ia merasakan cairan lendir yang mengenai tangannya.

"Kyah!"

Naruto terkejut dengan pekikan kecil nan imut itu. Ia mengerutkan dahinya, dan mencoba memasukkan jarinya ke dalam sana. Mengocoknya, carian lendir itu terus menambah, membasahi hampir seluruh tangan Naruto. Pemuda itu terus mengocoknya, kali ini ia menambahkan kecepatannya mengocoknya.

"Aahhh!"

Naruto dapat mendnegar desahan kenikmatan dari gadis Loli itu. Scheherazade ambruk di samping penis Naruto. Napasnya begitu memburu setelah klimaknya yang pertama, cairan itu membasahi wajah serta tangan Naruto. Pemuda itu kemudian bangun dari lantai, mengangkat tubuh Loli itu dan membawanya ke atas meja, ia menyingkirkan beberapa alat tulis serta buku yang berada di atas sana.

Pemuda itu sudah tak tahan lagi, penisnya masih berdiri tegap dan belum klimaks. Ia membuka semua pakaian Scheherazade, hingga telanjang bulat. Wajah Naruto merona hebat, tubuh Loli itu sungguh indah di depan matanya. Benar-benar membuat dirinya terpana akan indahnya tubuh seorang Loli Legal. Ia juga tak lupa melepas seluruh pakaiannya hingga telanjang.

Kedua kaki gadis itu dibuka Naruto, vagina basah Scheherazade terpampang indah di sana, Naruto meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah, ia lalu mengarahkan penisnya untuk masuk ke dalam Vagina gadis pirang itu.

Keperjakaannya akan hilang sebentar lagi! Dan ia akan Lulus!

Naruto mendorong pelan pinggulnya, agak susah untuk memasukkan benda miliknya. Gadis itu meringis saat sebuah benda mulai merangsek masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. "Naruto..." Gumam gadis itu memanggil nama Naruto, kedua tangannya berada di atas bahu lebar Naruto, meremasnya untuk menahan rasa sakit yang mendera bagian bawahnya.

"Se-sebentar lagi..."

"Akh!"

Naruto mendorong pinggulnya sedikit keras, ia pun langsung mencium bibir plum Scheherazade, ia ingin membuat gadis itu nyaman dengan ciuman tersebut, serta meredam pekikan yang akan keluar dari mulut gadis pirang tersebut. Tangan Naruto meraba payudara datar milik Scheherazade, lalu mencubit puting susunya.

"Mmmh!"

Ciuman Naruto beralih ke leher gadis itu, ia memberikan beberapa Kissmark di leher putih itu. Ciuman itu turun kebawah, hingga sampai di kedua payudara datar milik loli itu, Naruto menghisap puting susu yang sudah tegang itu. Pinggulnya terus bergerak maju mundur, penisnya menggesek dinding rahim Scheherazade.

"Naruto..."

"Ada apa Sa-chan?"

Scheherazade tersenyum manis pada Naruto, membuat sang pemuda bersemangat menggenjot pinggulnya. "Nah...Naru... Ahh, Narutoo...aahhn!" Naruto menenggelamkan penisnya dalam-dalam, sperma miliknya menyemprot memenuhi rahim Scheherazade.

**..**

**.**

Scheherazade menatap malas buku yang sedang ia baca, gadis itu masih telanjang bulat setelah pertarungannya dengan Naruto. Ia sendirian di kamar Naruto, pemuda itu meninggalkan dia untuk membuatkan sebuah minuman.

"Kyah! Naruto!"

Gadis pirang itu terkejut saat ada sebuah benda merengsek masuk ke dalam vaginanya. Penis itu bergerak maju-mundur dengan kecepatan yang tak biasa, dan Naruto berada di atas punggung gadis itu.

Pemuda itu terus menggerakkannya, hingga dia menenggelamkan penisnya di dalam vagina Scheherazade. Ia kembali menyemprotkan spermanya di dalam sana.

"Naruto..."

"Ma-maafkan aku, pantatmu begitu menggoda."

Scheherazade menghela napas lelah. "Terserahlah!" Gadis itu terlihat cuek, dan kembali membaca bukunya.

Naruto tersenyum mesum menatap pantat yang terlihat menggiurkan. "Nanti malam menginap ya?"

"Baiklah-apa!?"

**..**

**.**

**End!**

**..**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Magi by Shinobu Ohtaka.**

**..**

**A/N: oke, udah ya. Ini request dari author Brengsek ID, karena dia udah uodate 4 chapter. Jadi, maafkan kalo ada kesalahan.**


End file.
